


Wet Shirt

by whatchagonnadoaboutithuh



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Is this how you tag?, another wet shirt thing from me, from a prompt list, wet shirt contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:52:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh/pseuds/whatchagonnadoaboutithuh
Summary: Originally posted on Tumblr. Prompt:3: “You were in a wet shirt contest?”, 8: “Maybe, maybe not.” with Gibbs. Requested from my prompt list.





	

“So, that is the story of how Tony got that picture,” I started off by saying as the two of us sat down on Gibbs couch with a beer in each of our cans. “It all started with my best friend daring me to be part of a contest to who could drink the most in the shortest amount of time.”

“Oh, god. She dared you?” Gibbs asked with laughing and pulling closer to him so with my legs were pulled up and on his legs while I laid my head on him.

“Right! I’m not someone you just dare!” I said putting my beer down on the floor. “If you lost the contest then all the women would have to get water thrown on them.”

“You were in a wet shirt contest?” Gibbs said with a twinkle in his eyes and I wondered if he wanted to believe that I was in the contest outside of the dare. 

“Maybe, maybe not.” I said looking down at my lap and I could feel the slightly raised eyebrow flare from Gibbs. “OK, yes I was.” 

“Wanna try that drinking contest again?” Gibbs said, wiggling his eyebrows. He knows he can out drink an alcoholic. “We could skip the drinking part.”

“No, thank you,” I said smirking at the fact we could skip the drinking part. “I don’t want more ammo for everybody to tease me with.”

“To late, I already showed the whole team including Abby, Ducky, and Jenny the picture. I expect the second you get to work tomorrow you’ll be bombarded with tease,” He said putting his beer down and tickling me.

“You’re so mean!” I said in between laughing and trying to actually breathe.


End file.
